In the case of ceramic carriers for electronic components, contact locations can be applied to the carriers by means of a screen printing method. For this purpose, the material of the contact locations is applied to the carriers via a screen printing mask. This method can only be used to a specific lower limit with regard to the distances between the contact locations.